


Somebody

by captainamergirl



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Baby, Drabble Collection, F/M, fluffy mostly, jolex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:02:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21557476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: Jo has a big surprise for Alex several months after their ferry wedding.
Relationships: Alex Karev/Jo Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Somebody

**Author's Note:**

> Jolex, my sweet loves! They're one of my OTPs. Anyway, since in canon they are magnets for angst, I've created this drabble series to be _mostly_ made of fluff and cheese. I need a break from all the depression lol Happy reading!

** 1 - Just Say the Words **  
  
A twelve pack of Heineken tucked under one arm; a paper bag of essential big game “supplies” (chips, dip, peanuts, and condoms) clutched in his other hand, Alex let himself into the loft. He called out Jo’s name. “Jo, you back yet, babe?” He asked. Work had been long and fairly tedious that day and all he’d honestly thought about was that night’s football game and coming home and cuddling with his wife. He hadn’t seen her since that morning - hadn’t passed her once in the hallway. It had just been too eventful a day.  
__  
“Jo?” He said again. He set the bag and beers on the table and moved through the place. Jo finally emerged from the bathroom and offered him a smile that looked a touch weak to him. “Hey, honey,” he said. “How was work today?”  
  
“Fine,” she said. “Well, I didn’t … Actually, I didn’t end up staying the whole time.”  
  
“What - why?” He moved to her and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. “Are you alright? Are you sick? You don’t look so good, actually.”  
  
“Gee, thanks.”  
  
“No, I don’t mean-”  
  
“No, I get it. I don’t look good. I don’t feel all that good either, honestly.”  
  
“Do you have a fever?” He started to hold out his hand, wrist turned inwards towards her forehead, but she backed away. She began to pace.  
  
“I don’t know what to say,” she mumbled.  
  
“About what?”  
  
“This!” She said absently. “I mean, believe me, I have thought of a million and one scenarios and ways to tell you…”  
  
“Tell me what?”  
  
She threw up her hands as she continued to pace the length of their place. “I thought, okay I’ll just call you at work and blurt it out. But I thought no, Bailey will kill me if I interrupt you while you’re on the job. Then I thought of buying some little toy or trinket and putting it in your shoe or under your pillow or something. Or maybe, hiring a skywriter. But those are expensive and that’s really not our style, I mean is it?  _Is it?_ Then I thought I’d get a tiny tee-shirt - you know one of those ‘World’s Best’ or ‘Number 1’- something but that was what Meredith did for Derek -”  
  
“What do Meredith and Derek have to do with-”  
  
Jo didn’t let him finish. “There are so many ways to tell you. And I just … I want it to be perfect, you know. Because it’s important. Life-changing… What if I can’t find the right words?”  
  
“Babe, is all of this busy-talk leading some place?” Alex asked finally as he perched on the edge of the sofa, watching her, studying her expression, noting the way she was uncharacteristically bouncing around on her heels and bumbling her way through whatever she was trying to tell him. “I mean as cute as this ‘April Kepner high-energy routine’ is… Come on, Jo, just spit it out!”  
  
Jo crossed and uncrossed her arms, glaring at him. “I’m sorry, Alex - that I’m not moving on your fricking timetable here!”  
  
_“Fricking?_ Okay. Something’s definitely wrong when you start throwing around words like ‘fricking’,” Alex said. He stood and moved over to her, placing his large hands on either side of her face. “Talk to me. Just slow down, alright? Take a deep breath and then say what you need to say. Say the words. Just say them. I promise I am listening.” He stared into her eyes, hypnotized by the light sheen of tears in them. “Jo, what’s wrong, babe?”  
  
“Nothing. At least, I don’t think so… It’s just … How am I supposed to tell my new husband that I’m pregnant with his kid?” Jo asked in a breathless rush.  
  
Alex’s own breath was instantly sucked away. His head swam and for a moment, his equilibrium was completely gone. He almost lost his balance but held on tightly to her. “I think you just told me,” he said quietly, reverently. “You’re pregnant, Jo? Really?”  
  
She nodded and the tears that had shined in her beautiful eyes began to fall slowly down her cheeks. “Yeah. I did five of those over-the-counter tests. One could be a false positive, but five…” She shook her head. “Plus, I’ve got all of the symptoms … And I’m late. I mean, I want to do an official test tomorrow to be sure, but I just wanted you to be the first to know.”  
  
“Yes, of course.” He kissed her face, tasting the saltiness of her tears on his lips. “God, we’re going to be parents.  _Us!”_  
  
“I know…  _I know!_ How do you feel about this, Alex? I mean, honestly? We’ve only been married for six months, you know. We’ve talked a lot about kids but we wanted to wait a while … This is a surprise to say the least so … Are we really ready for a baby?”  
  
“Who’s ever really ready for a baby, Jo? They are literally crying, crapping, suckling, wrinkly balls of neediness who consume so much time and energy, that from what I’ve seen with all my patients’ parents, you can never really be all that ‘prepared’ for one. And yet, they’re these amazing little things, you know. I figure that’s why people keep having them and the human race hasn’t died out yet.” He smiled as he stroked her cheek. “This won’t be easy, Jo, and it wasn’t supposed to happen so soon, maybe, but nothing with us ever really works out the way it’s supposed to and that’s not a bad thing because if anything in my life had changed, any one thing, then I might not be standing here, with you, the happiest I’ve ever been, happier than I even have a right to be.”  
  
He hugged her. "So long story short ... Dammit, babe, if you’re in this for the long haul, then so am I.”  
  
Jo nodded. “I am, Alex…  _I am!”_ She said. He gathered her into his arms and kissed her on the lips, his tongue teasing her lips. Then he picked her up and swung her around and around. She quickly smacked his arms, whimpering, “Down! Alex, put me down! I’m gonna hurl!”  
  
He set her down and she scurried for the bathroom. He followed her and found her on her knees hugging the toilet bowl for dear life. He was a doctor - he had seen a hell of a lot worse things than this in his OR - but seeing his wife ralphing up whatever she’d ate did a number on his own stomach. Still, he gulped and reached for her long hair, holding it back as her shoulders heaved. When she was finished, she fell back against his legs.  
  
“I didn’t want you to have to see me do that,” she moaned.  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Because uh? Hello, it’s gross.”  
  
“Yeah, it’s pretty disgusting…”  
  
“Hey!”  
  
“And it’s morning sickness.”  
  
“At eight-thirty P.M., mind you.”  
  
“Right. But it’s our new baby saying ‘hey, I’m in here. Don’t forget about me.’ And I know you won’t and it means … a helluva lot to me you’re going to carry this kid for nine months and protect him and love him and -”  
  
“Him?” Jo sniffed as she flushed the toilet. “Who says it’s going to be a him?”  
  
“Well, it has to be a him,” Alex said. He helped her to her feet.  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Because a girl will drive me crazy. She’ll want to put on makeup and date and shit ... And boys… I know how boys are and how they think and it’ll drive me crazy…”  
  
“That settles it, Alex,” Jo laughed. “We’re definitely having a girl. It’s karma for all of the times growing up you made teenage girls’ fathers worry about their daughters’ ‘virtues'.”  
  
“Ha-ha, Jo, ha- _fricking_ -ha!” Alex said but he was quietly laughing as he kissed the crown of her head.


End file.
